Volcano
and }}The is terrain that is located at the center of the map. It has lava inside it and holds the giant Healing Stones. The big bubbles represent the lava popping. Giant Healing Stones spawn in the Lava. The Volcano appears similar to Mud on the minimap, however, there is no slowdown effect and it is much larger, taking up about 2 screens of Mouse FoV. The volcano was meant to be used along with the Black Dragon, which drinks lava instead of water. The volcano came out in the same update as the Black Dragon and same with Healing Stones. However, any animal other than Black Dragon and Phoenix will be on fire if it goes into the Lava. Standing at the center of the volcano will drastically increase your FoV. This can be used to scout. If you are looking for prey or predators, stand on the center to see if there are any prey or predators. Likewise, if you have an AFK friend, you can stand on top of the volcano to spot any potential predators to them to get ready to save your AFK friend. This also works if you are looking to spot prey for a friend so you can help them level up. In beta mope.io, when fire tornadoes were released, fire tornadoes would spawn in the lava. That made it nearly impossible to be a Black Dragon, as fire tornadoes would burn you if you were in the lava, but animals would attack you if you were out of the lava. Fire tornado spawning was quickly removed, however, as it was horribly unbalanced. Eruption The Volcano's eruptions are rather hard to notice in comparison to the Arctic Volcano. For one, if there are Fireballs coming from the Volcano itself, that's a sign that an Eruption is going on. If you can't climb atop it, then that's another sign that the Volcano is erupting. Finally, if the center is shaking, then the Eruption has reached its climax, where it spews out Lava Puddles. It doesn't affect gameplay much, but it is a god-send to Phoenixes and Land Monsters because they have more space to dive in, and generally nice for Lava animals in general as they get more safe-space from other annoying animals. Gallery Madness x2.png|A lake on a volcano on US West 5 VOLCANO.png|A Volcano along with a giant Healing Stone Trivia *The Volcano was released on April 9th, 2017 along with the Black Dragon after the Rivers Update. *There is a chance that the volcano could possibly erupt in the future. *At one point, the Phoenix could hide in the Volcano, but this was removed (possibly because the Volcano became overcrowded with Phoenixes or because Black Dragons would remove the only means of hiding for a Phoenix). *In USA S 4, the Volcano has a lake on top of it. Like a Volcano, it spawns Watermelons and Watermelon Slices and burns animals, but like a Lake, Fire and Fire Tornadoes take damage in it. This phenomenon is unofficially known as the "lakecano". Category:Mope.io Category:Terrain